Portraits of Her Beauty
by Triple Marie
Summary: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.
1. Say 'Cheese'

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

**CHAPTER 1**

Slushee facials. Right. First day after the spring break and he was getting THIS? WHAT THE HELL. Sam would curse Karofsky and Azimio all day if he could. He licked the slushee near his mouth. Tasted good actually. He ran to the nearest restroom and barged in. Empty. He ran to the sink and washed his face. The red slushee was so sticky he couldn't even wash it off from his hair. He bet that if lemon juice could dye his hair blond, then red slushee could too. He shook his head, tried to erase the thought of him, having a red, like, TOTALLY RED hair and washed the slushee away. He was too busy too noticed that one of the bathroom door was opened suddenly.

"OH MY GOD! SAMUEL EVANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted a voice from behind his back. Sam turned around to see who it was and was so shocked he could feel his heart jumped out.

"RACHEL BERRY? OH GOD! I am the one who supposed to ask that! What are you doing in the men's restroom?" said Sam, holding his chest so tight.

Rachel stopped for a second. Did he just say, men's restroom?..."WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE SIGN OUT THERE CLEARLY STATED THAT _THIS_, IS THE RESTROOM FOR **GIRLS.**" said Rachel, folding her arms on her chest. Sam was mouth-agape. He forgot that. Then, he realized why it was so awkward when he came here a couple of minutes ago. There was no sense of "That Feel When You Are In The Men's Restroom" thing. Sam felt so embarrassed he couldn't hide his red face. He turned his face to the mirror and tried to avoid the face of the so-called-diva.

Rachel giggled, "Nah, it's okay, Sam. I mean, it's fine. Pervert boys usually pretend to be fool just so they can peek on girls' panties in here…..Um, I mean, of course you're not one of them. But, um I just give you an example on…..um, never mind." Sam was shocked by the word "Pervert". He was, of course, NOT one of them. "Jeez, Berry. I get it. Now, do you want to help me with this slushee or not?"asked Sam. He was still busy washing his hair but the sticky slushee still wouldn't go away. Rachel giggled again, "Fine, but don't move. Operation Wash-The-Slushee-Away-From-Evans'-Hair is about to begin."

XOXOXOXOX

Glee was amazing that day. Mr. Schuester brought them to Lima Local Park for refreshment. He said that the rest of the Glee Club could take a rest for a while after Regionals and enjoy the freshness of the air at the park. Everyone was so excited. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana were feeding pigeon birds. It was so cute to watch because it was so weird that suddenly, Santana loved to do good things. Well, Rachel guessed that her bitchy-self was in OFF mode. Puck and Lauren was nowhere in sight. Rachel didn't have to think twice where they would hide. She shook her head, trying to erase the dirty thought that suddenly came to her mind. Artie couldn't come to the park because he said he had an appointment with his doctor.

Mr. Schuester was too absorbed with the book that he read. Quinn & Finn were in their lovey-dovey mode, sitting on the bench near the lake. Finn stroked Quinn's hair and she laid her head on his shoulder. '_Ergh'_, thought Rachel, '_I have to look away before my tears rundown in a perfect moment of togetherness like this.'_

Rachel couldn't stand the sight of Finn, stroking another girl's hair when it was used to be hers. How could he forgave Quinn after all she had done to him but he couldn't forgave Rachel when she just kissed Puck, ONCE? She sighed. Rachel tried not to think about it anymore and continued writing a song she was making.

She caught a sight of Sam, who was busy with his camera. DSLR Camera, precisely. He was busy taking pictures of a duck which has feathers that look like an Oreo. Rare one. When he caught the sight of her, she quickly looked away and pretends to be busy with her paper. Her heart beat so fast when she saw that Sam was walking to her direction. _What is this feeling?_

"Hey, MVP!" he called. He was standing in front of her, with a camera on his hand. Rachel, who was sitting on the weird-looking bench, looked up.

"Say 'cheese!'" said Sam and quickly took a picture of Rachel. Sam sudden action made her look like an idiot. She couldn't even say 'cheese!' when Sam pressed the shutter button. Sam laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! _That_, was hilarious. You should see your face!". Rachel quickly took his camera and looked at the photo Sam just caught. She was mouth ajar. "EVANS! You are not going to show this to everyone!" said Rachel, giving back Sam his camera with an upset face and almost made the camera fell down. "Whoa, easy there, beautiful. I saved my money from a long time ago to buy this princess of mine." said Sam, who quickly grabbed his camera from Rachel's hand. Rachel blushed from the name Sam had called her. Nobody said that she's beautiful, ever. Except her dads and her Mom, Shelby, of course. Sam smirked when he saw Rachel's face was blushing.

Rachel saw Sam's smirk and quickly changed the expression on her face. She changed the subject, "Well, I don't know that you have a hidden talent, Evans. I thought photography is not your thing." Sam sat beside her. "Well, I thought you know a lot about things around you, Berry. You should notice me more than stare at Finn all the time." said Sam, teasing her. Rachel stopped for a minute, then stared at him.

"For your information, I no longer stare at Finn that much anymore and I DO know a lot about things around me, Evans. Well, I do know that you dyed your hair blond with lemon juice and you love Avatar and you can speak Na'vi. Those things are cool. But, dyed your hair with lemon juice? Pfft, stupidest thing I've ever heard." Rachel scoffed.

Sam smiled and laughed a little. "Well, I am sorry Rach, but the past is the past right?"

Rachel didn't say anything. Did he just called her 'Rach'? Since when? There was an awkward moment for a while. _'Did I just call her Rach? God, maybe she didn't even like it'_ Sam thought, as he ran his free hand through his hair.

Rachel didn't give a comment or two about that. Her eyes wandered to the 'In Love' couple. She put a sad face on her face and tears slowly ran out from her eyes. Sam heard her sobbed. He tried to look around, tried to find what things that made her cry. And then, he knew what it was. He put his camera aside and hugged her, "Come on, Rach. Don't cry. My heart is aching too because Quinn cheated on me and get back to Finn. I know how it feels to be left by loved ones. I'm here, I'm here." Sam tried to soothe her and stroked her hair.

Rachel hugged him tighter. She didn't care if everyone's looking at them. She needed a friend. A _real_ friend, who would be there for her whenever and wherever she needed them. Sam didn't care if everyone's looking at their hug. He knew Rachel needed a friend, and there he was, tried to fill Rachel's loneliness.

Rachel let go of her hug. She was still crying. She couldn't help it. Sam wiped away her tears. Ever since that accident in the girls' restroom a week ago, he felt that there was something inside Rachel that he couldn't figure out. He tried to be friend with Rachel. Be there for her; wipe away her tears, and everything a friend would do. Started from that day, he would be there for Rachel. Rachel smiled at Sam's kindness. She never thought that Sam would be so nice to her.

Sam stood up, took his camera and stood in front of Rachel.

"Hey, Rach?" he called.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"Smile!"

This one, she was ready for Sam. So, she smiled, tried to hide her tears. _Click._ Sam smiled grew wider when he saw the photo he took.

_Beautiful._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOOOO what do you think about this story? Should I continue or stop? I suck at grammar, tough...sorry if I didn't spell it right. And sorry if this one is too short. Give me your opinions! I'll be glad to write more! I'll be so happy if you give me your reviews!:D<em>**

**_Xoxox,_**

_**TM**  
><em>


	2. You're Beautiful

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

**CHAPTER 2**

Rachel opened her locker. She was too excited for today. She and Sam had been texting since that day at the park. She couldn't even help but laugh when Sam texted her with Na'vi language. She saved his messages, and so did he. Rachel was putting her History notebook when suddenly something fell down from her locker. It was a picture of her, smiling with puffy eyes on her face. The picture was edited. The color was black and white. Rachel smiled and turned the back of the picture. There were writings, written with black marker. "_Heads up, beautiful. You're a lot greater without him. – SE_" Rachel smiled grew even wider it made her cheek hurt. She slipped the picture into her notebook, locked up her locker, and walk with her head up.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay, guys. This week, we're going to do 'Duets'." said Mr. Schuester. Some of them cheered, some of them set straight face. Mike slumped on his chair. The last time he did a duet, wasn't that good enough. Tina was super excited because she could show everybody that she got a talent like Mercedes & Rachel. Rachel cheered loudly. She couldn't wait with whom Mr. Schuester would paired her to. "And, the best part is…..drum roll, please!" said Mr Schuester, cued the drum boy to made a drum roll. Mr. Schuester stopped for a minute, and a big smile grew on his face. "The best duo will sing at the Nationals for the duet!" said Mr. Schuester. Rachel jumped up and down, and screamed of course. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Santana held each other's hands and they were jumping uncontrollably. The boys were the same. Quinn just smiled and just sat on her place. "Okay, I already pair you up. So here it is,"

_Mike & Tina_

_Puck & Quinn_

_Finn & Santana_

_Artie & Brittany_

_Sam & Rachel_

"Since Lauren doesn't have a pair, you'll team up with me to judge who's the best duo. Okay, Lauren?" said Mr. Schue. Lauren gave him two thumbs up and a big smile. Singing a love song and shared a lovey-dovey look to each other weren't her style anyway. Rachel looked at Sam's direction. He smiled and winked at her. It made her cheek redden. But she didn't realize there were two pairs of eyes, glaring at her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sam opened her locker. He couldn't wait to practice the duet with Rachel. He left the choir room with a big smile plastered on his face. Of course, singing was his talent beside sports & photography. He could play the guitar, piano too sometimes. He liked Rachel. He wondered why everybody hates her and called her with so many names. _Ugly_ names, to be precise. She was beautiful, multi-talented, she could make him laugh all the time -which his ex-girlfriends couldn't do-…..Wait, did Sam just talked about Rachel in _that_ way? Was he in love? He never thought that before. He barely closed to Rachel. Why did he always smile whenever he looked at Rachel's picture that he took at the park?

Sam found a piece of scribbled paper in his locker. He never put that before. He opened it and there were writings and a piece of gold star in the end. He smiled. He knew who it was from.

_Samuel Evans,_

_Thank you for your compliments lately, and thank you for your kindness. It means a lot to me. The picture you slipped to my locker? It was wonderful. I put it in my notebook and bring it everywhere I go. Thank you, Sam. I've found my real friend. It's you. I don't know what else to write except thank you and thank you and thank YOU all the time! Way to go, Blondie ;)_

_Xox,_

_Rach__el Barbra Berry _

Sam chuckled. '_Blondie? Seriously, Rach?'_ he thought. Without a warning, someone grabbed the paper from Sam's hand. Sam was shocked. He looked directly to that someone who dared to ruined his moment of happiness. "Quinn? What are you doing? Give me back my paper!" said Sam, tried to snatch away the paper from Quinn. Quinn read it for a while and gave the scribbled paper back to Sam. "What was that, Sam? Now you're hanging out with Man Hands? Seriously? Are you trying to make me jealous? Sorry, but I am not interested with your playful act with _that thing_." said Quinn, folding her hands on her chest, trying to look furious.

Sam glared at her, "First of all, Yes, I DO hang out with her. Second of all, I have no intentions to make you jealous, Quinn. I have no intention to go back to you either. I love hanging out with her. She's not like you. Manipulative bitch whom cheated on her boyfriend and go back to her ex-boyfriend who's definitely WORSE. And _that thing_ has a name, Quinn. Her name is Rachel." He defended Rachel. How could she talk about Rachel like that? Quinn froze when he called her 'manipulative bitch'. She glared at Sam and walked closer to him. "Back off, Quinn. If you try to make her life a living hell, I'll ruin yours." Sam threatened her, slammed his locker and walked away. Quinn shook her head and smirked.

_We'll see. _

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sam was editing some photos he took from last week when someone opened his door. "Sammy?" called her younger sister. "Yes, Stacy?" his eyes was still on the screen. "There's a girl down there who wants to meet you. She said she's a friend of yours." said Stacy, motioning her thumb backwards. Sam's eyes brightened and he rushed downstairs.

He found Rachel, who was sitting on his couch, wearing a navy blue cardigan over her yellow shirt. Skirt, as usual, a thigh-high and argyle socks. She was beautiful, in Sam's opinion. He rushed to her side, "Hey, beautiful." greeted Sam, as he kissed her cheek. Rachel blushed and kissed his cheek back, "Hey, handsome." Sam smiled. He didn't know where he and Rachel stand right now, but _this_, was good. "Come on, Rach, let' go upstairs. We gotta work on our duet." said Sam. He was so damn excited about the duet. Rachel nodded and followed him upstairs.

There she was, in Sam's room. Full with posters of Avatar. There was a stack of comic books in the bookshelf and a pile of photography magazines on his navy blue bed. There was a bathroom, a computer, a printer, his camera, a TV, DVD, and Xbox. Boys things. There was his boxer, laying on the floor. He quickly grabbed it and threw it into the dirty laundry box in the bathroom. Rachel giggled. Sam was panicking when he saw that Rachel was looking at his boxer and there was an "Ew-ness" on her face. She wandered around his room and found her picture on his desktop screen. "Oh my God, Sam. I didn't know that you're my secret admirer." said Rachel. She smirked. Sam forgot that he didn't shut down his computer. He quickly pressed the shutdown button on his CPU before Rachel looked at his file and found out there were so many photos of her.

"Well, now you know, right?" he winked.

She giggled and blushed. How many times did he make her blush these days?

There was a silent moment for a while, and then Sam looked at her with a glimmering eyes,

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"You're beautiful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think guys? Thank you for<span> rainthenrainbows<span> for the first person who gave me a review! I appreciate that!:) I'm sorry if this chapter is too short and if the grammar went wrong! Next time will be better:) Next up: Duets and how Quinn will try to get Sam's back even though she has Finn. Any ideas? I'm open to opinions:D**_

_**Xox,**_

_**TM**_


	3. Love

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

**CHAPTER 3**

Rachel walked down the hallway, head up as Sam told her to. She didn't care if there were some jocks who called her by ugly names. '_Heads up, beautiful_' were the only words in her mind now. After that practice at Sam's house, she knew for sure that she liked him. Not 'like'. 'Love'. She was really confident that day until something hit her.

_Splash._

And the next thing she knew, red slushee was all over her face and body. She wiped the slushee near her eyes and looked up. It was Quinn. Quinn Fabray. The Ice Queen in McKinley High. There was a slight of satisfied expression on her face. "Hell-o Man Hands, trying to take Sam away from ME? Not cool. FYI, Sam's still in love with me. He's trying to make me jealous by being close to you. Who, in their right mind, would want to love someone like you? Finn? Puck? Pfft. They ended up running back to me, right? So, here's a little note, BACK. OFF." said Quinn, being mean as ever and walked past Rachel with a bright smile on her face.

Rachel couldn't bear it anymore. Everyone was laughing at her. She felt so embarassed. She ran to the nearest bathroom with tears.

Mercedes was walking down the hallway when she saw Quinn gave a slushee facial to Rachel. She overheard about things that Quinn had said. She ran as fast as she could to the Photography Club room.

She ran so fast she couldn't catch a breath.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Sam!"

Sam was trying to find where the voice came from.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes walked closer to Sam. She inhaled and exhaled deeply because she couldn't breathe normally. "So, I heard that now you befriended Rachel, huh?" asked Mercedes when she took a seat beside Sam. Sam, who was busy cleaning his camera, stopped for a minute and smiled. "Yes, Mercedes. And I don't care if everyone in Glee doesn't like the fact that I'm a close friend to Rachel now. She's just….indescribable." said Sam, with a sparkle in his eyes. Mercedes smiled at the happiness her friend got. She didn't hate Rachel, but sometimes she was quite _annoying_.

"Oh, you're in love, big boy."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Really? Am I in love? Is it that obvious?"

Mercedes chuckled. "Of course you are! Your face is always red whenever I see you talk to her."

Sam blushed. He never felt like this before. Not even that time when he was in love with Quinn. And Santana? He didn't even love her. He attempted to make Quinn jealous. Well, he did get her back, but then she cheated on him with Finn. F-I-N-N. Bloody hell. It was awful. But with Rachel? Everything was wonderful. He loved how her hair smelled like strawberries, her obsession with Barbra Streisand, her vocal range, her leadership, her smile….Every single thing about her. Samuel Evans was obviously in love with Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Go get her, Sam! I bet she's in love with you too and you both will rock the duet in Glee today." said Mercedes, patting him on the back.

Sam smiled grew wider when Mercedes said that. He nodded in agreement but still, he wasn't so sure what he felt right now.

Suddenly, Mercedes jumped from her seat and she rocked Sam's body.

"OH MY GOD! I forgot to tell you that Quinn gave a slushee facial to Rachel 20 minutes ago! And Quinn said that Rachel needs to back off because you're still hers and you befriended Rachel because you want to make Quinn jealous and then Rachel ran to the restroom I think she's crying right now."

Sam didn't have to think twice. He stormed out from the room and brushed past the crowd.

XOXOXOXOX

The Glee Club was about to start but Sam still didn't know where Rachel was. He couldn't find her in the bathroom. He couldn't find her anywhere. Quinn was fake-laughing back there and flirted with Finn, and she even tried to flirt with Sam because she knew that Sam's vulnerability was her eyes. Sam stared in disgust. Seriously? Quinn Fabray's eyes? Not anymore.

Mr. Schue came and he was counting them, in case there was someone missing. "Um, guys. Where's Rachel?" asked Mr. Schue. Rachel always came first and she never missed Glee. Ever. Everybody shook their head, except Quinn, who was giving her best devilish smile it could make Sue proud. Sam stood up, with anger on his face and turned to Quinn, "This is all your fault, Quinn! You think I don't know what you did this morning to her? How dare you tell her that she can't be with me? You don't have the right to tell her and me what to do! You're not my girlfriend anymore and FYI, I am NOT in love with you. Not anymore."

Everybody stared in disbelief. Quinn just froze on her seat. She couldn't say anything and she felt like she was closed to tears when Sam said that. Sam's sudden anger was a shock to everyone.

"Chill, Sam! This is my girlfriend you're talking to!" said Finn. He was ready to punch Sam on the face but Puck and Artie blocked his way and tried to calm him down.

Sam scoffed. "I don't care! All I care about is Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry. You don't have the right to talk too, Finnocence. You DUMPED her, right? When all she did didn't compare to what Quinn had done to you."

"Okay, okay guys. Settle down. Sam, go back to your seat. The duet project is about to start." said Mr. Schue, trying to calm Sam down.

Sam stopped for a minute, "I don't even care about the duet anymore, Mr. Schue." He sighed, grabbed his jacket, his camera, his guitar and with that, he left.

XOXOXOXOX

'_Where would I hide if I was Rachel?'_ Sam thought as he tried to find Rachel once again. He thought very hard he could feel his forehead wrinkled. He rested his back on the wall. How could he state that he was Rachel best friend but couldn't find her hiding spot? And then, like a lightning flash, something hit him.

He knew where to find her.

The auditorium was empty. It was dark, but there was a single spotlight on the stage. He wandered around the room. The auditorium was big, so big it could hide a small person like Rachel.

"Rach? Rachel Berry? I know you're here. Please, come out. I'm Sam. Samuel Evans. Don't you remember me?" he shouted. There was a silent pause for a while before someone came up from behind the curtain.

"Of course, I remember you, stupid."

Sam smiled when he saw Rachel, with her favorite sweater and her favorite socks and skirt came up from behind the curtain. He ran to Rachel and hugged her so tight. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Rach. I heard the accident this morning from Mercedes. I guess she overheard Quinn mocked you. Are you okay?"

That, was the stupidest question Sam ever asked. Of course she wasn't oh-kay with everything she had been through today. Got slushee facial, and mocked by Quinn. It wasn't the definition of 'Okay'.

"Jeez, of course it was a stupid question. Don't cry again, please. I'm here for you. I know you're not okay but, since I am here, I'll make you smile again." said Sam and then he asked Rachel to sit on the front row and he grabbed his guitar.

"This song is for you." he winked.

He strummed the guitar and began to sing.

_I'm just listening to the clock go ticking_

_I am waiting as the time goes by_

_I think of you with every breath I take_

_I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine_

_You're all I see in everything_

Rachel smiled at him and there was a sparkle in her eyes. Sam was so sweet. Way sweeter than Finn.

I just wanna hold you

_I just wanna kiss you_

_I just wanna love you all my life_

_I normally wouldn't say this_

_But I just can't contain it_

_I want you here forever_

_Right here by my side_

Sam walked to Rachel's seat. He still strummed his guitar and actually danced with the rhythm.

_All the fears you feel inside_

_And all the tears you cry_

_They're ending right here_

_I'll heal your heart and soul_

_I'll keep you oh so close_

_Don't worry; I'll never let you go_

_You're all I need, you're everything_

Sam kneeled in front of Rachel, strumming his guitar in a very charming way. Rachel just couldn't resist him.

_No one else will ever do_

_I got a stubborn heart for you_

_Call me crazy, but it's true_

_I love you_

_I didn't think it would be_

_You have made it clear to me_

_You're all I need_

Rachel and Sam both stood up in unison. Rachel swayed and he twirled her. And then he was back, strumming the guitar again.

_I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_I just wanna love you all my life_

_I normally wouldn't say this_

_But I just can't contain it_

_I want you here forever_

_Right here by my side_

He finished his song with a last strum from his guitar and looked up. Rachel was full with tears. "Rach? Rach? Are you okay? What did I do wrong?" asked Sam. He was panic. Rachel shook her head. "No, Samuel. It's the first time ever that somebody would actually sing for me whole-heartedly. And I'm glad that THAT person is you. I am full with happy tears!" she cried and hugged him. Sam hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here. But you have to tell me if Quinn, or anybody messes with you. I am not going to let you cry for hours and hide in the auditorium again, okay? And I am so going to make Quinn's life a living hell." said Sam, still hugging her. He would never let her go, ever again.

"No need to make Quinn's life a living hell, Sam. We just need to tell the world that nobody can break us apart." said Rachel. She buried her head into his chest, sobbing.

Sam nodded in agreement and he smiled, "Anyway, be right back." Sam ran to the place where he put his camera down and grabbed it.

"This is for my documentation. Come on smile, Rach!"

"Documentation? Really, Blondie? What are you? A stalker of mine? Rachel giggled. Sam was always be the one who could cheer her up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Miss Berry. I am your biggest fan and I am NOT like that Jacob kiddo. I still have appropriate ways to stalk you."

Rachel laughed. He took the opportunity to take Rachel's picture when she laughed. Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Sam, you need to stop your habit to take pictures of me when I am not even ready yet."

Sam just laughed. "Come on! Smile for me, please?"

Rachel smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes are his vulnerability now. He pressed the shutter button. Click.

And when he looked at it, he knew for sure what he felt right now.

_Love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think, guys? Going better or worse than before? Sorry if my grammar sucks. Anyway, the song is By My Side by David Choi. It's a good song! Review, please! I would like to hear your opinions :)<strong>_

**_Xox,_**

_**TM**  
><em>


	4. Happiness

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oh, come on spill the beans, Biebster! You like Berry, don't you? Wait not like, but LOVE!" said Puck and punched Sam's arm. Everyone in the Glee club was there except Rachel, Quinn, Finn and Mr. Schue. Quinn and Finn? Probably, they were making out at Quinn's home. Who cares?

Rachel? She had an appointment with her cousin, Leon, to watch a movie at the cinema after school so she had to miss Glee Club. He asked her when he was standing in front of her locker and then she said "_A promise is a promise, Samuel. You can't just break it_. _That's not what my dads taught me._" Sam grinned at the memory of her, saying how proud she is not to break her promise. He realized now that he was in love with Rachel Berry, for sure.

"Yes, Froggy Lips! It was written all over your face. And FYI, I am not like Quinn, who tried to steal you away from RuPaul even though you had _this_ before." said Santana, motioning her hand all over her chest. Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when Santana called Rachel with ugly names such as RuPaul, Treasure Trail, Stubbles, Midget, etc.

"Oh, I had _that_ before, Satan." said Puck, who was smirking with pride. Everybody "Ewww"-ed them and Lauren nudged his elbows.

"Why don't you tell her what you feel, Sammy? Ask her to be your girlfriend and then you can kiss her whenever and wherever you want. And then you can make babies and live happily ever after." said Brittany in the most angelic way. Everybody was so shocked with the last few words from Brittany but they nodded in agreement.

"Guys, it's not that easy. And please, Britt, we're still 16 for God sake! I want her, I need her, I love her. Not just because I want to kiss her on the lips, but I want to love her whole-heartedly. What if she rejects me?" Sam sighed at the word "reject". What if Rachel doesn't feel the same?

"Reject you? Seriously, Sam? No way! I can see her face is glowing whenever you're around." said Tina.

Mercedes added, "Of course she wants to be your girlfriend! My diva always falls for sweet guys. They blow her mind away."

"Pfft. Finn is not that sweet, and Puck? Really? No offense, Puck. But, I don't think so."

"Hey hey hey, watch your mouth, Biebs. I could put some tennis balls into your mouth if you wanted to." Puck punched Sam's arm lightly.

"Come on, all you need to do is to charm her, Sam. We'll help you!" said Mike who was gently stroking Tina's hair. Oh Lord, lovey-dovey all the way.

"Yeah! We'll help you, Sam. We can think a plan or two. If Plan A doesn't work, we can go to Plan B. We can use some help from others, though." said Artie. He was so kind to everyone. Even to Brittany. Accepted the fact that her ex-girlfriend's a lesbian wasn't that easy.

Everyone nodded. Sam smiled so wide it made his cheek hurt. He knew he could count on his friends.

"Okay, but we gotta put Quinn and Finn to stay away from this."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Rachel got a phone call from Kurt. It was like a daily routine since Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy. But, it kinda weird for Rachel for Rachel because it was Saturday night and usually Kurt didn't want to be disturbed by Rachel's calls.

"Sooo, I heard from Mercedes that you're close to The Blonde Bieber now. Tell me about it!"

Rachel squealed. She always got too happy and bounced here and there whenever somebody asked about her and Sam.

"Well, he's being kind to me lately, Kurt. Ever since that accident in the toilet when I washed the red slushee away from his hair, we're getting closer and closer. Oh God, I think he fills my mind every now and then." said Rachel.

Rachel heard someone gasped and chuckled on the other line of the phone, "What was that, Kurt? Is there someone beside you?"

Kurt played dumb, "What was what, Barbra? Oh, it's just me, gasping at your "in love" words."

There was a silent moment for a while. Rachel thought that the sound sounded familiar to her.

"Anyway, you are definitely in love my diva! Why don't you tell him what you feel? Sing a romantic song, perhaps?" said Kurt, changing the subject.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know…..I am too afraid. I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same. I think I get a traumatic feeling, you know. I'm afraid he will treat me like Finn did. Anyway, I'm too afraid to sing to him."

"Pfft. Who are you and what did you do to my diva? 'Afraid' is not in your vocabulary, Rachel. And I know that he's a lot better than Finn. Well, he's my step-brother now but who cares? He treated you in a wrong way."

"Well, how do you know he's unlike any other?"

Kurt smiled, "I just know."

Rachel giggled. 'Well, maybe I should tell Sam what I feel tomorrow' she thought.

"Well, I gotta go diva! Cooking time with my dad! The last time he made a soufflé, there was a hole in it. Bye!"

"Okay. Have a good time, Kurt! I missed you."

XOXOXOX

Kurt ended up the phone call. He smiled and turned around to face the person behind him.

"Now you know what she feels, right?"

* * *

><p>Sam called everybody to gather in his living room. He had made a plan and there was a big smile on his face. "Okay everyone! Gather up! We have a plan to do." He counted all of them.<p>

"Puck and Lauren?"

"Here, Biebster."

"Tina and Mike?"

"Present!"

"Santana, Brittany, Artie?"

"Present, Blondie."

"Mercedes, Blaine….and Kurt?"

"PRESENT!"

"Okay. First of all, I thank Blaine and Kurt for joining us and Kurt, thank you for the phone call back then."

Kurt winked, "No prob, Justin."

"Second of all, we'll stick to the Plan A first and if we fail, we'll straightly use the Plan B." said Sam, holding a paper with some Post-It on it. "You do still remember what the plan is, right?"

Everybody nodded.

Sam got pretty excited. "Okay, before we go, we need to check on all of the equipment we need. Flowers? Check. Guitar? Check. Camera? Check. Confetti? Check. Ch-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Santana cut in.

"Oh, cut the crap Trouty Mouth. Let's just go to her house, confess to her, kiss her, spin her around, and kiss her again. Done. End of story."

Sam shrugged. He was NERVOUS. That's why he was fidgeting his shirt all the time and wiped the sweat from his temple a couple of times.

"Fine. Let's go."

Everybody cheered.

"To Operation Make-Rachel- Be-Bieber's-Girlfriend!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Rachel was sitting on her couch when she heard a loud thump. It was so creepy because her dads were out for a business trip for about 2 weeks so she was alone in her house. She looked out to the window but she saw nothing. Creepy. She went back to watch her favorite movie, The Sound of Music. Julie Andrews played her role perfectly it almost made Rachel closed to tears. She loved how Maria would take care of the 12 children with a fun way. Singing, dancing, it was fun. And she loved how Captain Von Trapp looked so stunning in his uniform.

She dug in the bowl of popcorn in front of her. _Thud_. She heard a loud thump again. She hid underneath her blanket. She never thought that this Saturday night would be like this.

XOXOXOXOX

"Stop making such a loud thump, Chang! I bet she heard that." whispered Santana with a little bit of mad tone. Mike apologized for his foolish action.

"Now everybody, go to your post. And don't forget to give us a signal, Brittany." said Sam, crossing his fingers that for once, Brittany would do something right. Brittany nodded. Everyone went to their post and wait for Brittany to whistle.

XOXOXOXOX

Rachel heard someone knock the door. She ran to the door and opened it. She saw someone with a high ponytail, Britain's flag shirt, jeans, and pretty-high high heels. Rachel looked up.

"Brittany?"

Having a petite body sometimes made Rachel feel uncomfortable. She's shorter than everyone else and it made her look like a small person.

"Hey, Rachie." said Brittany. She was fake-sobbing so Rachel could see she had a problem.

"Are you crying? Come on in, Britt. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

Brittany smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, Rachel. Sure."

And with that, they entered the house.

Little did Rachel knew, someone from behind the tree was looking at them.

XOXOXOXOX

"Brittany is already in Rachel's house. Come on everyone, let's move!" said Kurt. He was talking to them through the walkie-talkie. Puck, Artie, Blaine and Mike put candles on Rachel's front yard and made it into a heart-shape.

Sam was still fidgeting his shirt and bit his nails. "Stop biting your nails, Evans! The next thing you know, you'll eat your fingers. Do you want Rachel to freak out when her boyfriend-to-be lost his fingers?" Lauren complained. "Well, sorry." Sam scratched the back of his hair.

Puck, Artie, Blaine and Mike had done their work. Now it was time for the girls to take their positions.

_It's now or never._

XOXOXOXOX

Brittany's act was well-played. Rachel fell for the trap. Brittany told her that she was in a big fight with her mom. Rachel gave her an advice or two. She had been soothing the blonde girl and gave her a cup of warm hot chocolate. Brittany looked outside from the corner of her eyes. They had done with the candles. "Oh, Rachie. I think I have to go. I think I'll apologize to my mom." said Brittany. Both Rachel and Brittany stood up. "Yeah. Be tough, Britt. If you need anything, just call me." Brittany nodded and they went to the front door.

But before Rachel opened the front door, Brittany put a sad expression on her face and she was starting to sob. "Oh God, I think I'm close to tears again, Rachel. I don't want you to see me like this. Please, close your eyes and let me open this door by myself. I'm embarrassed."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, but she immediately closed her two brown eyes. Who was she to judge? It was Brittany, anyway. Everything she did seems odd to everyone. Brittany opened the front door and whistled. "Britt? Britt? Why are you whistl—"

Rachel opened her eyes and she was mouth ajar. She. Was. So. Shocked.

Her front yard turned to an amazing view. A big heart-shaped candle was in front of her and she saw Tina, Mercedes, Lauren and Santana stood in the heart-shaped candle. Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What are you guys do—" Rachel words were cut again when she saw Puck strummed his guitar, and then she saw Artie, Blaine, Mike, and Kurt came one by one. And then Brittany joined in. They began to sing,

_Oooooh oooh oooh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Rachel giggled. Her friends were so full of surprises. Mercedes and Lauren stepped aside, so they could reveal who was standing behind them.

It was Sam. Samuel Evans. Rachel opened her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes! Sam smiled. His one hand was on the back, holding something and he began to sing. Puck was there behind him and strummed his guitar.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine, will I have the strength to stand at all?_

Sam was still nervous but he gave the best he could then he walked to where Rachel stood still.

_I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I shared my life with_

He kneeled in front of Rachel, and she could feel she was closed to tears.

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I'm praying you're the one I built my home with_

Sam kissed the back of her right hand.

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it_

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

He sang the last line softly. He held the white rose that he hid behind his back. Rachel couldn't say anything. She couldn't move her body.

"Rachel, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Silent pause. Rachel couldn't open her mouth. And then the Glee kids plus Blaine and Kurt began to sing.

_Just say I do ooh oooh!_

_Tell me right now, baby!_

_Tell me right now, baby!_

_Just say I do ooh oooh!_

_Tell me right now, baby!_

_Tell me right now, baby baby!_

Rachel touched her lips with her fingers. She smiled widely.

"Oh my God! Of course I do! I do Sam! I do! I do! I do!" She squealed and jumped at Sam.

Everybody cheered. Some of them were closed to tears. Sam spun her around. She just made him the happiest man in Lima. Mike, who held the camera like Sam told him to, took some pictures of them.

And then it happened.

They kissed.

And from that moment, Sam knew he could get what he wanted all this time when he was with Rachel.

_Happiness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOOOO, what do you guys think? The song is If You-re Not The one by Daniel Bedingfield and a slight of Marry you by Bruno Mars. I think I have a writer's block and I don't know what to write for my next chapter. Any ideas? I'm going to a family trip for a week so maybe it takes a long time to update. I promise as soon as I get back, I'll write 2 chapters in a row. So be patient and keep reading this story :) Should I continue this or not? Because I don't think many people read this story of mine...Anyway I am sorry if my grammar sucks so bad. Still trying to get better ;)<em>**

**_XOX,_**

_**TM**  
><em>


	5. Painful & Nothing

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

**CHAPTER 5**

Words spread faster than viruses. Everybody in school knew the fact that Rachel Barbra Berry, the nerd-gleek-diva-yet-an-annoying-petite-girl had been dating Samuel Evans, the-well-known-jock-who-had-a-trouty-mouth-and-blonde-bieber-boy for two weeks. It was official. Rachel was shocked because they-Rachel&Sam- hadn't been slushied since then. They had been giving the crowd some PDAs and Rachel got jealous eyes from many girls. Who cares? Rachel opened her locker. She put their picture (who was taken by Mike) inside. She smiled and touched the picture. It was a beautiful and amazing moment that day.

"Wow, you have a handsome boyfriend there. I am so jealous." said someone who crept behind her.

Rachel chuckled. "You're jealous, mister? Poor you. I have the most beautiful boyfriend ever."

"Oh, really? Well, he's lucky then because he has the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole world."

"Oh God, it's too much, Sam." Rachel pinched his arm. Sam chuckled. He liked to tease his girlfriend. _**GIRLFRIEND**_. Bold, underlined, italic. "Oh, I am sorry. But, it's true." he winked and pinned her to her locker and kissed her lips. Rachel kissed him back and deepened the kiss. Tongue war, for sure.

"Ewwwwww, get a room you two." said Mercedes who happened to passed the lovebird in the hallway.

They broke the kiss and smiled sheepishly. Well, they're the new "It" couple. Quinn would be so jealous when she heard this.

"Hey, babe?" Sam called.

"Hmmm?" she looked up.

He stared her eyes for a minute, and said "You're beautiful."

"Oh God, Sam. You're too much. You've said it million times!" Rachel complained.

"Too much sometimes is good, right?"

XOXOXOXOX

Quinn was definitely in her worst mood. She had heard the news. It was pretty shocking. How come Sam Evans would pick Rachel Berry as his girlfriend when her ex-girlfriends (re: Quinn & Santana), were way more beautiful than _that thing_? He definitely lost his mind. Quinn had been ignoring Finn since a week ago. She needed some time alone. She couldn't stand the sight of Sam Evans being together with Berry. She tried to find Santana, her partner in crime. She tried to find her at the field. And there she was, flirting with some jocks and battering her eyelashes. Quinn folded her hands on her chest, "SANTANA!" she shouted. Santana turned to her. She rolled her eyes and ran to Quinn who was sitting on the bleacher.

"No need to shout, Fabray. I still can hear you even when you whisper."

"Right, whatever. Do you want to help me or not?"

"Helping you with what?"

"The Operation of Breaking Blonde and RuPaul Apart."

Santana was mouth agape. "No way. I am not going to help you with that. No. They're my friends. I helped Sam to get her and I won't break them apart. Even though I used to be Froggy Lips's girlfriend, no, I won't break them."

Quinn chuckled and she grinned. Santana wouldn't resist the deal Quinn was going to offer.

"Oh, you will, Satan. You will."

XOXOXOXO

The Glee kids entered the choir room. Brad was already there, as usual. And much to everybody's surprise, Quinn was the first to come. Smiling widely with her hands on her skirt and sitting with her legs crossed. "Hi everyone!" she greeted. Everybody raised their eyebrows. Weird. "I bet Quinn took the wrong pills this morning." whispered Puck to Lauren. "Definitely. That bitch had turn into a new girl we don't even know. Disgusting. Trying to be so kind with everyone. That's not Quinn at all.". Everybody stared at each other. Nobody said anything. Awkward moment. What is wrong with Quinn? Did she just get _some_ from Finn? Yuck.

"Uh….Hi Quinn. Nice to see you were the first one to come instead of Rachel." said Artie, breaking the ice.

"Well, I believe Rachel got something important to do. She said she'd be late." said Quinn, smirking with pride.

"Uhm, since when did you do a talk to talk with Berry?" asked Puck. Wasn't it kinda weird?

Quinn scoffed, "Pft, don't be a jerk, Puckerman. I'm trying to be a nice person starting from now."

Everybody shook their head and took a seat. They didn't care about her, trying to be this new girl. Because, it was fake. Too fake.

XOXOXOX

Rachel hummed softly. She walked with an excitement. Quinn suddenly was being nice to her on the 2nd period and she was too happy about it. Plus, now Sam wanted to meet her in the janitor's closet. He left a note in her locker. Sounds fun, eh? Now she loved the way his lips crushed with hers, the way he touched her softly, the way he ran his hands all over her body. Every single thing. She squealed, in excitement too. Nothing could break them apart.

_Nothing_.

When she was going to open the door, she heard a sound.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SOOOO GOODDD!"

She heard someone was moaning. _'I think I know that voice.'_ she thought.

Was it just Rachel or that voice sounds too much? Too much as in tried to get someone's attraction?

She was definitely curious.

She opened the door. And there it was. Santana. Sam. In a position that Rachel found somehow disgusting. Sam's hands were on the wall and Santana's hands were longing on Sam's neck. They turned to the petite girl. Rachel was shocked by the view. She opened her mouth so wide. She. Was. In. Tears. Finding out that your boyfriend was cheating was indescribable. Plus, he was cheating with the school's bitch. Rachel would be dead by now if it kills.

"Rachel? Oh, I didn't know you were coming. Seems like your pretty boy has more interest in me than you." said Santana, twirling her hair.

Rachel couldn't say anything.

"NO! Babe! Don't listen to her! It's a trap! I already said no many times but she keeps pushing me over and over! Please trust me! PLEASE!" cried Sam. He tried to explain what happened but Rachel seemed didn't care about it.

Rachel cried. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

"Well…then….Have a good make out session." And with that, she left. Sam tried to let go from Santana's arms. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANTANA? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND RACHEL? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Sam was furious. How could she?

Santana smirked, "There's no "Friend" in my vocabulary. Sorry, Blondie."

Sam gave her his middle finger and stormed out from the room, trying to find Rachel.

Rachel ran as fast as she could. She was crying so hard in the middle of the hallway. 'How could he do this to me? I thought he loves me.' she thought. She closed her eyes and her tears were running down on her face like a waterfall.

"Rachel!"

Rachel didn't need to turn around. She knew from that voice came from. She kept running and running but Sam was bigger and stronger than her so he could catch up with her. He grabbed her arms and spun her.

"Rach, it was a mistake! Please! It was a trap. Please, Rach, forgive me. I am yours and yours only. I wouldn't cheat on you!" said Sam, trying to convince Rachel that it was all fake. Santana trapped him in the janitor's closet and she began to force him, grabbed his hand and placed his hand on her body. He really tried to stand back but she kept pushing and scratching him like a cat every time he pulled his hand.

"Why should I believe you, Evans? I barely know you. I know I shouldn't fall for you this hard. But I do! I did! My first mistake is to believe you're not going to cheat on me. But the truth speaks for itself." Rachel sobbed and talked at the same time. It was a bit slurred. Sam held her hands and tried to kiss the palm of her hand but she pulled it back.

Sam sighed, "Rach, please trust me. I am not like Finn or Puck. I am not a cheater. It was a trap! Please trust me, Rachel Berry. Please. I'm begging you." He kneeled in front of Rachel.

Somehow, Rachel couldn't resist his charm. She tried to soothe herself, but her memory of _that_ view kept coming back. She closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"No need to kneel, Sam. We're done."

XOXOXOXOX

Rachel didn't care that she missed Glee today. She curled like a ball in her room and cried every second. The pain was too painful. She broke up with Sam, which she thought was the best way to deal with this. Why? She thought he was unlike any other. She thought he was one in a million. Someone knocked at the door. "Rachel? Dear? Will you come out for a sec?" said Hiram. He had tried to make Rachel came out from her room but he couldn't. "No, Dad. Later." she replied. She had no intention to move her body anywhere.

Silent.

Someone knocked again. This time it was harder and more powerful.

"Berry? It's me. Open up."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Noah?"

"Just. Open. The. Door. Or else, I am going to break in."

She chose to open her door rather than had a broken door the next few minutes. When Rachel opened the door, Puck stormed in. He brought a tray full with Rachel's dinner.

"What are you doing here, Noah? Did my dads told you to come over and make me come out from the room and eat my dinner like always, whenever I lock my door and don't want to come out? No, it's not going to work this time. And for your info, I am fine." said Rachel, folding her arms and wiped her tears. She knew Puck WILL make her come out from the room, like always. And she knew her dads would call the one and only Noah Puckerman to soothe her.

"Ha. Fine? You are fine? Don't lie in front of my face, Rachel Berry. You know I don't like it. We're best best best best friend, right?" said Puck, grabbing her arms.

Rachel looked down on her feet. Rachel had been a best friend with him since they were kids because of their beliefs and such things. Why she couldn't hide anything from Noah?

"Is it because Sam? I swear I'll kick his ass tomorrow and put some tennis balls in his big mouth."

"Please don't, Noah. You can't harm him even though he had hurt me so bad."

"Nah, you're always the peace maker. Please, I can control my badassness. Have you seen my guns?" said Puck who tried to bulge his muscle under his shirt.

Rachel chuckled, "Oh, I've seen it so many times, mister. No need to show it over and over."

Puck smiled. He knew he could make Rachel smile again.

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed. "Noah, why do I have to fall for jerks all the time? I'm sorry, no offense, but I feel that way. They keep hurting me and I just couldn't bear it anymore. I thought Sam was different than Finn. He said it was a trap. I bet Quinn was behind this. Should I believe him? Oh, Noah, I am hurt. This is too painful." She rested her head on his chest. Puck hugged her so tight. He threw away his badassness just for Rachel Barbra Berry, his Hot Little Jewish American Princess.

"I don't know anything, but everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. I will always be here for you as your best friend. I'll ask around tomorrow if it was a trap or not. And I'll ask Sam too. He's my guy best friend and he never lie to me. He would never lie to you too, Rach. I know him. He's not Finn." Puck stroked Rachel's hair. He hated when Rachel got hurt. Especially boys.

"I've tried to believe him, Noah. But it's just too hard. Too hard."

He kissed her forehead. "Hey, we'll find out the truth, okay? Then you can choose whether you want to believe him or not."

Rachel nodded and wiped away her tears. Somehow, Puck knew how to make her feel better. He was the best of the best. The best best-friend she ever had. Rachel stood up. She turned around and walked to her iPod. Puck was eyeing her butt.

"Wow, you got a really nice ass there, Berry. Been working out, eh?"

Rachel pinched him, "Stop looking at my ass, Noah. Lauren had bigger."

Puck chuckled, "Well, well. Look who's jealous here. Even though she has bigger, yours still the best, Rach. Your long legs? Perfection."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Ew, whatever. Stop doing that. You disgust me."

Puck laughed. He loved the look on Rachel's face when she was pissed whenever he teased her.

"Now, you need to eat your dinner and go to sleep. I'll be here. Now, eat."

"Fine, fine. I'll eat but you have to be here as always. You're not going anywhere. AND, don't stare at my ass that much, Noah. The next thing you know, you'll be dead because you stared too much." said Rachel. She walked to the tray that Puck had bring to her and started to eat her dinner.

Puck chuckled again.

"Oh, I am so dead right now, Berry."

XOXOXOXOX

The bell rang so loud it could make Sam's ear hurt. He had no passion on going to school today. He dragged his feet, lazy as ever. Without Rachel, he couldn't do anything. He didn't eat, he didn't do his homework, he didn't come out from his room. He didn't even touch his camera. He couldn't stand the pain in Rachel's eyes. It was his fault. All of it.

_Flashback_

"_What is it, Satan? Need something?" said Sam when Santana approached him in the photography club room._

"_Need to talk to you about something important. Quinn said she had a plan to make Rachel's life miserable and she's going to break you both apart." she said, motioning her hand so Sam would follow her outside. Sam followed her outside. "That bitch, how dare she? I don't even know why Finn would still want to be with her. I am so done with her." said Sam. Santana was being too quiet and she didn't say a word. "Santana? Are you okay?" asked Sam. Santana turned around and grabbed his hand and pushed him into the janitor's closet._

And he didn't want to remember the last few parts. He couldn't sleep last night. The words "We're done." was too painful for him. They dated for two weeks and now they were strangers again?

Sam was walking to his locker when he saw Rachel walked to her locker too. The hallway was suddenly empty. Oh, yes, it looked like one of those romantic-drama movies. Sam stared at her figure. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Her bangs were framing her face. She wore a black flower dress that end up on her thighs so she could twirl around with it. She wore a brown belt and a brown boots. She looked lovely.

Sam quickly looked away when he saw Rachel looked back at him. Her eyes were so puffy from crying. He would hug her instantly if she allowed him to but the fact was, she wouldn't. For now. They stared at each other. Sam was giving her a 'Please forgive me' look and Rachel was giving him a 'No. It hurts me so bad' look. Sam felt like he was closed to tears. He never cried for a girl before. Not even Quinn. Rachel was different and he should have treated her right.

Rachel was in her vulnerable mode. Tears were streaming down her face. She saw the painful look in Sam's face and closed her eyes then she bit her lips. She grabbed her things and walked away. Sam was going to stop her when someone grabbed his arms.

"Don't go near her anymore, Evans."

He turned around. It was Puck. Of course Puck would defend her. He was her best best friend, anyway. Sam let go of Puck's strong hand. "What is your problem, Puckerman? I have the right to tell her the truth. She has to believe me! I am not a cheater. I love her with all of my heart! Please tell her that." said Sam, begging Puck to help him.

"I will tell her. I know you're not a cheater. I trust you. But for now, please stay away from her. She needs some time alone. I'll help you, man. But sometimes, I really want to punch you so hard on the face." said Puck, clenching his fist. Sam was too absorbed in his mind he didn't notice Puck had gave him a punch.

"Ow! What was that for, dude? I thought we were cool." said Sam, rubbing his cheek and he bet his eyes were a bit blackish right now. "_That_, was for hurting my Hot Little Jewish American Princess. We're cool, Evans. I'll help you but once you get her back, you can't hurt her anymore. You know the risks."

Sam nodded, still rubbing his sore cheeks. "I promise I won't hurt her anymore."

"Good then." Puck walked away and Sam slammed his locker. He picked up a picture of him and Rachel that fell to the floor from his pocket when Puck punched him hard on the face. It was a happy moment. The photograph looked so beautiful plus Rachel's eyes glittered with happiness and that was what makes her beautiful. He kissed it for a few minutes and a tear ran down from his eyes. It was painful.

_**Am I better off dead?**_

_**Am I better off a quitter?**_

_**They say I'm better off now**_

_**Than I ever was with her**_

_**As they take me to my local down the street**_

_**I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet**_

Sam walked through the hallway with his head down. He never felt so hurt like this before. Not because Puck punched him hard, it was because Rachel. She didn't trust him. And now she walked away from him. He began to sing again.

_**They say a few drinks will help you to forget her**_

_**But after one too many I know that I'm never**_

_**Only they can see where this is gonna end**_

_**But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense**_

Sam stood still on his place. He couldn't go anywhere. He missed her.

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**_

_**I'm swearing if i go there now**_

_**I can change your mind turn it all around**_

_**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though their slurred**_

_**Dial her number and confess to her **_

_**I'm still in love but all i heard was nothing**_

Sam looked at the picture in his hand. He missed the smell of her hair. He missed her hug.

_**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences**_

_**I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses **_

_**Every drunk step I take leads me to her door**_

_**If she sees how much I'm hurting**_

_**She'll take me back for sure**_

Sam walked again. He dragged his feet to the classroom. It felt like it was a thousand miles away.

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**_

_**I'm swearing if i go there now**_

_**I can change your mind turn it all around**_

_**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though their slurred**_

_**Dial her number and confess to her **_

_**I'm still in love but all i heard was nothing**_

_**She said nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh I got nothing**_

_**Nothing**_

_**I got nothing**_

_**Nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

Sam closed his eyes. Painful memories were running in his mind. He was nothing without Rachel Berry. Nothing.

_**Oh sometimes love is intoxicating**_

_**Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking**_

_**When you realized there's no one waiting**_

His heart broke with the last few words. Did Rachel still wait for him?

_**Am I better off dead?**_

_**Am I better off a quitter?**_

_**They say I'm better off now**_

_**Than I ever was with her**_

He stopped for a minute. If only there was a guitar, he could express his feelings more than just this. And if Rachel was there, she could see the pain in his eyes when she walked away.

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**_

_**I'm swearing if I go there now**_

_**I can change your mind turn it all around**_

_**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though their slurred**_

_**Dial her number and confess to her **_

_**I'm still in love but all i heard was nothing**_

_**She said nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh I got nothing**_

_**Nothing**_

_**I got nothing**_

_**Nothing**_

Sam cried. He pulled his hair and messed with it. Why could he be so fool?

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh I got nothing**_

_**I got nothing**_

_**I got nothing**_

He sang the last line with a sob. He never cried before. Now he knew what it feels to be left by loved ones. The most important person for him after his family had left him because his stupid actions. And now, she wouldn't come back to him. _'You're such a fool Sam Evans'_ he said to himself.

He knew now what his life would be without Rachel by his side.

_Nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think guys? Is it good? I'm sorry if this is too short. Still exhausted from my trip. Sorry if my grammar sucks! I'll write more! Thank you for your reviews and made this story your favorite <strong>  
><strong>+ story alert! I just got home from my vacation and sorry if it took so long to update. The song used in this chap was <em>Nothing<em> from _The Script_. Great song. eh? Review more please! And please give me some new ideas for my next chapter! Thank you love you all.**

**Xoxxxx,**

**TM**_  
><em>


	6. It's Not Over

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

**CHAPTER 6  
><strong>

Sam lazily opened his locker. He put his history book into the locker. Without Rachel, his dyslexia was getting worse than ever. She used to help him with studying and doing homework. But now? Sam shook his head, trying not to think about it. The thoughts of them kissing in Sam's room passed his mind. Oh, how he had missed her.

"Hey, Sam!"

Sam turned around to see who it was. "Hi Kurt." he replied, with a sour tone but still managed to give Kurt a little smile.

"So, I heard that you broke up with Barbra. Is that true?" Kurt asked.

Sam nodded. He couldn't say anything. His eyes were puffy. Believe it or not, he had been crying for 5 days. Such an immature. Girlish. If Azimio and Karofsky were there, they could happily mocking Sam on the face.

"Well, I'm here to offer you my help. You know you can always count on me when it comes like this." said Kurt.

Sam eyes widen. "Really? You would help me? Will it work?"

Kurt nodded, "I can't guarantee 100% but, I'll guarantee a 98% it's going to be a success if you wipe away those tears and hide your puffy eyes. There's no way I'm going to help a Wreck Blonde Bieber."

* * *

><p>Rachel was in tears. Again. She was alone in the choir room. It's been 5 days since Rachel and Sam broke up. It was painful. She couldn't stop crying for hours. Even though she knew Noah would be there for her, it wasn't enough. She sobbed. Brad wasn't there, thankfully, so she could cry for hours before the next period started.<p>

"Hey, Rach."

Rachel looked up to see who it was. It was Finn. Finn Hudson. She replied with a sour tone, "What is it, Finn? What do you need? Congratulations, your girlfriend just made me and Sam broke up. I do love him so much Finn. Even though we haven't said it to each other, I'm fine with it. And now, every memory I had with him is gone. Tell your girlfriend she did a good job."

"Whoa, relax Rachel. I am here to cheer you up. I know Quinn's being a bitch lately. I know why. She was so shocked because you were in a relationship with Sam. But I already had a talk to talk with her." said Finn, flashing a smile on his cute face.

Rachel waited for Finn to continue his words. Finn continued, "Well, she was a bit hard at first but, I've talked to her and she made a promise with me that she won't torture you again. Never ever."

Rachel eyes widen. But then she asked, "Seriously? Wait, this is Quinn Fabray we're talking about, Finn. You can't just trust her words that instant."

"Is it me you're talking about?"

Someone suddenly stepped out from the shadow. It was Quinn. Rachel looked down. Quinn was looking at her and she folded her hands. "Um….Rachel, Quinn is here to talk something to you. I'll let you two talk." said Finn and then he went out, leaving Rachel and Quinn to talk privately.

Quinn took a seat beside Rachel. Her looks soften when she saw Rachel's tears. "Well, so here it goes. I don't know why I would be apologizing to you. If it wasn't for Finn, I wouldn't do this. I was jealous, because Sam chose you rather than me. I always thought I have everything in me a man could ever asked." said Quinn. Rachel looked up. She never thought Quinn Fabray would say things like that to her.

Quinn continued and she took a deep breath, "But no, I don't have a heart. So, I am sorry. I set up Santana and Sam in the janitor's closet. Sam would never lie to you. He never lied to me. He's a nice person. At first, Santana didn't want to do it. But I threaten her about her secrets. There are some things I can't say to you. So don't be mad at Satan. She's innocent."

"I am sorry, Rachel. Now I realized that I love Finn and I still have feelings for Sam, but I can't have both. I am thankful to you because with your courage, you let go of Finn to be with me. So, I should do the same. Be happy with Sam. I won't bother you anymore. "

Rachel smiled. She always knew that Quinn had a big heart instead of being an Ice Queen. "Well, I'll forgive you. But please stop making my life more miserable."

Quinn nodded, "I already made a promise to Finn and I won't let him down."

Rachel smiled and bounced, "Thank you, Quinn! Thank you! Thank you! And please, be happy with Finn too. He's a dear friend of mine. So can we be friends?" asked Rachel. She instantly hugged Quinn. At first, Quinn wasn't too comfortable, but she hugged her back.

Quinn smiled, "We're friends."

* * *

><p>Glee Club was about to start. Even though Rachel already knew the truth, she still couldn't go back to Sam. She wasn't ready yet to go back to him and she wanted to see how hard he'd try to get her back. They were looking at each other, but quickly looked away. Mr. Schue came in with a pile of paper on his hand. He put it on the top of the piano and turned to the class. "Okay, so this week we're going to talk about 'Vulnerability'. Anyone ever heard about that?" Mr. Schue asked.<p>

"Isn't it the word from 'Vulnerable', Mr. Schue? Same as 'Fragile', right?" said Artie.

"Yes, Artie! That's right. It shows the weakest side inside of us. And, we don't have to be ashamed to show it to the whole world." said Mr. Schue. He writing some things on the whiteboard when Sam raised his hand.

"Um, Mr. Schue. If this week we are going to do 'Vulnerability', then I have the perfect song right away. May I?" asked Sam. He needed to express his feelings. He couldn't bear it anymore. Rachel was surprised by Sam's action. In a time like this, she wouldn't even dare to show her vulnerability in front of everyone.

"Sure, Sam. Come up."

Sam smiled. He took his guitar, but before he came up to the front, he handed his camera to Mike and whispered, "Hey, dude. Take some pictures of me while I sing. And don't forget to take some pictures of Rachel's face when she heard me sing. Okay?"

"Right on, dude." said Mike and he high-fived him.

He sat on the chair that Mr. Schue had prepared for him. He looked at Rachel meaningfully, "This song is for someone I love too much. And I still do, until now. And I hope she forgave me. Because I am such a fool." he announced, and then he began to strum his guitar.

_**My tears run down like razorblades**_

_**And no, I'm not the one to blame**_

_**It's you or is it me?**_

_**And all the words we never say**_

_**Come out and now we're all ashamed**_

_**And there's no sense in playing games**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

Sam looked at Rachel meaningfully and he was closed to tears. Rachel gave him a sad smile. She felt like she was about to cry. Soon.

_**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?**_

_**We had the chance to make it**_

_**Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over**_

_**I wish that I could take it back**_

_**But it's over**_

Everybody in the room looked at Sam. They could see the painful in his green eyes. Tina cried on Mercedes' shoulder. Mercedes shed a tear too.

_**I lose myself in all these fights**_

_**I lose my sense of wrong and right**_

_**I cry, I cry**_

_**It's shaking from the pain that's in my head**_

_**I just wanna crawl into my bed**_

_**And throw away the life I led**_

_**But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die**_

Sam stood up from his chair and began to wandered around the room. Then he kneeled in front of Rachel, still strummed his guitar. Sam looked at Rachel right in the eyes so she could feel the pain he felt.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart**_

_**Don't say this won't last forever**_

_**You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart**_

_**Don't tell me that we will never be together**_

_**We could be, over and over**_

_**We could be, forever**_

Sam closed his eyes. He really wanted to tell everyone how much he loved Rachel. The one only girl he adored.

_**It's not over, it's not over, it's never over**_

_**Unless you let it takes you**_

_**It's not over, it's not over, it's not over**_

_**Unless you let it breaks you**_

_**It's not over**_

He strummed his guitar once again. Everybody clapped. Some of them wiped the tears that had fall. "Great job, Sam! I could feel your vulnerability through the entire song!" said Mr. Schue. He clapped and patted Sam on the back. "Thank you, Mr. Schue." said Sam and he sat back on his chair on the back. Rachel froze on her seat. She was crying.

"Rachel, are you crying?" asked Brittany.

Rachel shook her head and stormed out from the room. Everybody stared at each other. Sam was going to run after her but someone stopped him.

"Back off, Evans."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "What is wrong with you, Puckerman? Why don't you let me get her back? You said I have your back!"

"I said 'not now', Biebs."

Sam was going to punch Puck hard on the face, but Mr. Schue stopped him. Everybody in the room helped Mr. Schue. "Whoa, whoa guys stop it! Kurt, go get Rachel." said Mr. Schue who was still trying to calm Sam and Puck down.

"Right away, Mr. Schue."

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the stage alone. Auditorium would always be her favorite spot. She cried again and again. Even though she knew the truth, she still couldn't forgive him for some reason.<p>

"Thought would find you here."

Rachel looked up. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

Kurt approached her and sat beside her, "Well, Mr. Schue asked me to get you so…here I am."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you, but I need some time alone now."

"Let me get this straight, Barbra. Sam still loves you. It's written all over his face. And I know you still love him too, deeply. You two are perfect together. Why don't you just forgive him and make up for the lost time?" asked Kurt. He was positioning himself so he could get more comfortable.

Rachel kept silent for a minute. Why? Why she couldn't forgive Sam?

"Well, it's not that easy, Kurt. I still have feelings for him. And no matter how many times I tell myself that I'm better off without him, a part of me just won't let go." She began to sob. Kurt patted her on the back.

"My diva, you know how said I am to see you like this? This is worse than the cancellation of Fashion Week in Lima. You need a vacation. Want to come over with me and the Glee Club this Saturday? We're going to have a picnic at the top of the hill just like Maria, your favorite character, sang whole-heartedly. Finn told us he knew the place and everybody agreed. Oh my God, I am so uncontrollable right now!" said Kurt, touching his lips with his fingers.

Rachel giggled, "You sounded more like me now. Of course I'd love to! I need a distraction here and there. I need to stop crying this instant!"

Kurt smiled. His skin was as pale as porcelain. "Good. I'll pick you up. Now let's go grab our things and go home."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys? I am sorry if this is too short. I'll write more! Read my other story about Samchel too, <em>'Mamma Mia!'<em> I was so inspired by the film so I have to make the Samchel version. Review this! Love u all. **

**Xoxxxx,**

**TM**


	7. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION GUYS!

Long time no update! Phew I am soooo busy but since this is summer so yeah free timeee! I am out of ideas, that's why. I am beginning to think that I should change the POV sometimes ;) I feel stuck and somehow my grammar is not that good.

What do you think should be next?

Rachel & Sam back together?

A bit Brittana? Or Blaine/Kurt? Since Blaine have moved from Dalton to WMHS. Or Mike/Tina? Or Fuinn? Up to you! But Samchel needs to be in the story!

Sam proposes Rachel? ;p

Any good songs? I think I am running out of good songs lately.

What should be next? What should be next?

Every ideas that you give are really helpful SO PLEASEEEEEE! Because I freaking love Samchel!

Love,

Triple Marie.


	8. Carnival of Love

_**I am truly sorry I haven't updated it for a loooong time! But I've made this one a bit longer! Enjoy and hold on there. I love ya guys3 Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Portraits of Her Beauty<strong>

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

* * *

><p>"You need to get up and have a life, dude." said Mike, pulling off Sam's blue blanket. Sam lazily opened his eyes. He had grown tired of this fight he had with Rachel. Well, actually Rachel did break him up. His eyes were red and he looked like a mess. Just like hobos. Mike &amp; Artie were at his room. They got a call from Sam's mother that she couldn't make Sam to go down for breakfast and she began to worry about her son's condition. Artie and Mike understood and went to Sam's house right away.<p>

Artie was looking around Sam's room. Rachel's pictures were everywhere. "Come on, Sam. Don't be silly. You're acting like a child."

Sam turned around, "I am not silly. I can't even face my real life anymore. This has been going for 2 weeks. I didn't exercise anymore and I think I am going to be fat soon."

"No, Sam. You gotta get her back. You can't just sit back down and have a drink and watch your life pass by without her by your side. You have to do something!" said Artie. He patted Sam's back and tried to clean up the mess in Sam's room.

"What if she had moved on?"

Mike disagreed with that statement immediately, "NO WAY, DUDE! No. She's not that kind of girl who moves on easily. I know that you are irreplaceable."

Sam sighed. Did she? Well, from the way he saw it, Rachel moved on that fast. From Finn. To him. Or was it different this time?

Artie moved his wheel chair so he could stand beside Sam on the edge of his bed. He got this big smile on his face, almost like beaming.

"I know exactly what to do."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Artie. It's 7 am in the morning and you called us out for an emergency meeting?" Puck complained. He was supposed to have a peaceful Saturday.<p>

Every members of New Direction were there except for Finn, Quinn, Santana and Sam. What Santana did was pretty unforgivable for a while. Everybody gave this silent treatment to her, except Brittany, since she was Santana's girlfriend.

"Listen up! I have grown tired with this thing going on between Rachel and Sam. I want them to get back together. Like, seriously guys, we all helped him get Rachel to be his girlfriend back then. Then why don't we help them again this time?" said Artie, starting the meeting.

Puck spoke up first, "Well Artie, I think it is not the right time for My Hot Little Jewish American Princess to go back to Sam. She's not-"

Mercedes stopped him, "Lemme get this straight. YOUR Hot Little Jewish American Princess? I ain't gonna lie but I hate that. Rachel is Sam's, Puckerman."

Puck shook his head. He loved her just like he loved his sister and he just didn't want Rachel to get hurt. Was it a crime to protect your little sister?

"SHUT UP! This bitch fight needs to stop. Seriously, I would love to help them to go back to each other. I know what love is. And I know how it feels like to be separated from the one I love." said Tina as she held Mike's hands and kissed him.

"Ew. You guys need to stop showing off some PDAs. I am a little bit disgust by that." said Kurt, sashaying his hands all over. He and Blaine would have their sexy times but not in front of the public.

"Don't mind them. What's the plan Artie?" asked Lauren.

"Well, um. There will be a carnival next Saturday in Lima and I think we should bring them there and you know, Glee style, we'll sing."

"Isn't that a little bit old-fashioned? I would add some 'explosion' if you know what I mean." said Kurt.

"That would be perfect! And it would be lovely since it will be their first month anniversary. We should make it special!" exclaimed Brittany.

Puck sighed, "Well, even though I want to protect Rachel from those badasses, her happiness comes first."

"Ooooow that's so sweet of you, Puckerman."

Everybody laughed at that because it sounded like they were mocking him. Puck rolled his eyes and laughed too.

"So is this another mission?"

Artie nodded, "Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>The carnival was full with bunch of teenagers. First dates, second dates, 50th dates. Lovebirds, couples, going-back-together couples…..Little did Sam &amp; Rachel know, their friends had planned something to surprise them. Neither Rachel nor Sam knew that they were at the same place, same time. It was all a trick.<p>

"Hey, Biebs. I want you to promise me something." said Puck while they were playing Da Hoops.

Sam eyebrows lifted a little, "Promise you what?"

"That you will take a good care of Berry."

Sam stopped his activity. Why did people keep speaking about him and Rachel?

"Dude, still and always will. I won't fail you."

Puck laughed, "But you did fail."

Sam turned at Puck and threw him a ball, which knocked his face. "Dude, what was that for?"

"For breaking my heart. You have sunk mine in seconds, the moment you said that."

Puck rubbed his face and thank God it didn't leave a bruise or anything on his awesome cool face (or so did he say).

"It's not that I fail. You trust me, right? It was a trap and you know how bitchy Santana is. She's a double-face loca."

Puck agreed, "You know you should've pushed her and walked away, man. But the past is the past. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go the bathroom first. Nature's calling."

Sam nodded, "Don't forget to flush the toilet!" he shouted as Puck gave him his middle finger. Sam laughed at his friend's silliness.

* * *

><p>5 minutes…..10 minutes. "What took Puck so long? Damn it. I am freaking bored here." He muttered to himself. He kept looking at his watch. Sam looked very nice today. Grey polo shirt, a pair of shorts and a pair of vans. And he remembered how Rachel would compliment his taste in fashion. Simple but striving.<p>

He started to walked around and was beginning to see the most joyous night in Lima. Everybody looked happy with their significant others. Cotton candies, dolls, laughter, kisses, everything that a couple can do. He envied every single one of them. Why couldn't he be just like them?

He was smiling at those lovey dovey couples when he suddenly stopped on his way, staring at disbelief.

Rachel Barbra Berry was standing 2 meters apart in front of him.

And by the way she was standing, Sam could tell that she was as shocked as Sam was.

Rachel couldn't say a word. Sam looked stunning in that. Gorgeous, the most handsome guy in Lima. He had cut his hair and it wasn't as blond the last time she saw him. His lips…Oh, how she missed his lips. She missed everything about him. She should've moved on, but she couldn't. She couldn't forget Samuel Evans.

Sam couldn't say a word. Rachel looked beautiful in her dress. It was knee-high and it has flowers here and there and she was so tiny he could eat her up. She was wearing a 3 cm high-heels and she made her hair go wavy. She was wearing a simple make-up and her favorite lip gloss. Strawberry. The one that he had given her on their first date.

"Rach—what are you doing here? I thought—"

Rachel looked away. Sam tried to look at her eyes but she closed it, "I, um….I need some refreshment. I don't want to be sad all the time."

Sam sighed, "Rach, I've missed you. Really. I am nothing without you. And I know that it was stupid, but she trapped me, Rachel. You have to believe me."

Sam grabbed Rachel's hand but she pulled away, "Sam, don't make it harder than it is. I can't—"

Before Rachel began to walk away, there were music everywhere.

_**My head is stuck in the clouds**_

_**She begs me to come down says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"**_

Sam and Rachel looked everywhere but they couldn't find anything. Sam knew precisely that it was Artie's.

_**I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear. We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love"**_

Artie came out from nowhere, wearing a red shirt, as if he was in love. He moved his wheel chair between Sam and Rachel and they both looked confused with what was going on.

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But 'till the morning sun, you're mine**_

_**All mine**_

Mercedes, Puck, Tina, everybody suddenly showed up wearing the same red shirt like Artie. They sang along with Artie.

_**Play the music low**_

_**And sway to the rhythm of love**_

Rachel began to sway and laughed. Sam finally saw a happy smile on Rachel's face and this made him happy. Puck held Rachel's hands and danced with her as he sang.

_**When the moon is low**_

_**We can dance in slow motion**_

_**And all your tears will subside**_

_**All your tears will dry**_

He twirled Rachel toward Sam. Rachel smiled sheepishly as Sam took her hand and danced with her. Tina and Mike were having a moment too. Everybody seemed to have fun.

_**And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along**_

_**And I will keep you in my mind, the way to make love so fine**_

Mercedes took Rachel from Sam's hand and hugged her. Rachel hugged her back. She was so happy she was almost in tears. Her friends loved her that much. Kurt put his hand on Sam's shoulder and whispered, "You know this is the right time for you to get her back. We did this for you. Don't fail us."

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But 'till the morning sun, you're mine**_

_**All mine**_

Everybody swayed and sang. Rachel sang along and she asked Sam to come along. He took her hand as if it was his second chance and he couldn't fail it. He was going to get her back again.

_**Play the music low**_

_**And sway to the rhythm of love**_

Sam pulled Rachel's hand so she could face him. He stared longingly at her and she knew that she had missed him too. A smile crept on her face. A big one.

"So, would you like to give me a second chance? I won't fail you this time, Rach. I do love you so much."

_**Play the music low**_

_**And sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love**_

As the music ended, Rachel knew what to do. She needed to give Sam a second chance. Besides, she knew how manipulative Santana could be. Sam is hers, and nobody would take him away.

Not anymore.

"Yes, Samuel. I would love to."

And without another word, Sam lifted her up and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Song Used:<p>

_Rhythm of Love - Plain White T's_


	9. The Big Fight

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't be more happier. She was back again with Sam, her scores were pretty good, her friends were more supportive and everything fell perfectly on its place. She praised God all the time and couldn't help help but smile every time. She was going to put her Math books into her locker when somebody bumped into her.<p>

"Oh, hey Rachel."

Rachel was mouth-agaped, "Oh, hi Finn." She couldn't see Finn. Not today, not tomorrow, or the day after that. She should walked away, but she was standing there like a fool instead.

"Uhhh I heard you're back with Sam. Congratulations." Finn's expression was readable. He was jealous, Rachel could tell. She knew Finn inside out.

"Ummm yeah. We're back, Finn and thank you. It is highly appreciated by me." said Rachel, fidgeting on her pink floral dress.

Finn gave her a weak smile and patted her shoulder, "Be good, okay. I hope you can work it out with Sam." And then he walked away. Rachel could only see his back. Finn didn't look back. Not this time. What was that supposed to mean? He said that just so Rachel could pity him? Blah. Rachel sighed happily, because she was totally over Finn. She was walking toward her locker when someone sneaked up behind her.

"Well, hello Miss Berry. You smell like a strawberry today. Yummm."

Rachel laughed and turned around to face her love of her life, Sam.

"Well, hello Mister Evans. You smell like a glass of lemon juice. Mmmmhm."

Sam was beyond happy that he and Rachel were back together, thanks to his Glee friends. He tried to revive the old flames back and it worked. Seemed like Rachel was missing him as bad as he did. Apparently, Sam saw that Rachel was talking to Finn and he couldn't help but to ask about what was going on.

"Babe, what's wrong with Finn? Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll be sure that in the next football session, I'll knock 'em dead."

Rachel was a bit ticklish when Sam was talking while he buried his head on her neck. Sam did that all the time and she loved it that way.

"He was congratulating us, can you believe it? But I bet there's something behind it. Especially when he's with Quinn now. She could manipulate everyone. You know that I can not trust your ex-girlfriend."

"And I can not trust your ex-boyfriend either."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The point is, I am afraid that they will break us apart again, Sam. I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I couldn't sing for days, my eyes were puffy and red, I—"

Sam sealed her with a kiss. Rachel was shocked by the contact, but finally gave in. It was just a simple "I-love-you-and-I-won't-let-that-happen-anymore" kiss. Rachel pulled back, knowing that they would be suspended for five days if Figgins found out.

"I won't let you go. Not anymore. I promise, Rachel. We are going through this together and we shouldn't bother about Finn and Quinn. They're just our past. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Well, after my mom of course—"

Rachel pinched his stomach and laughed. She gave him the biggest smile she could ever shown. She was really in love this time and she wouldn't let him go.

"Now that's more like it. Come on, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

><p>"I couldn't be more happier than this. I am glad that we could make Rachel and Sam back together again!" squealed Tina.<p>

Tina and Mercedes was talking in the cafeteria while Mercedes was enjoying her tater tots and Tina was enjoying her spaghetti. Cafeteria could be a fun place to share gossips, you know. Artie was busy choosing his meal while Mike was about to eat his first meal of the day. Hamburgers.

"I couldn't agree more! They are a perfect fit, just like fairytales. But we gotta protect them from Quinn's evil plans you know. I think there are going to be a lot of it coming up." said Mercedes. She loved how her diva finally got her happiness back. And by happiness, she meant Sam.

"Anyway, I haven't seen Quinn and Finn al day. Where do you think they're going?" asked Tina curiously. It was true, they didn't see Finn or Quinn or Santana the whole week. Were they probably embarassed?

"Who cares? Quinn needs to stop being a manipulative bitch. She's good at heart, actually. I helped her when she didn't know what to do with Beth. And she was a pretty good Mom. I think that has changed."

Artie joined them, "She does have a good heart. Finn too. I don't know why love could make everyone so blind."

Tina grabbed Mike's hand, which was in front of her and they shared goofy smiles.

"You don't say, Artie. Look at our friends here. I ain't have a boyfriend but I have ma style. Diva."

Artie rolled his eyes. Mercedes was indeed a tough woman. It was like she was made out of iron and nobody could stop her. Powerful woman got a powerful position, so they say.

"Let's just hope that everything will be okay with them."

* * *

><p>"URGH. They're bak together! I can't believe it."<p>

"Stop complaining, Fabray. Maybe they are meant to be."

Santana and Quinn were making their way to Cheerio practice. Quinn shot a death glance on Santana. Why did she defend them?

"No, Sam is for me. So do Finn. I can't let Berry takes over what's mine."

"Correction, _**used to be yours**_. Let's just face it. No matter how hard you try to break them apart, they will get back together eventually." defended Santana. Seemed like no matter how hard Santana tried to convince Quinn that se shouldn't bothered Sam and Rachel again, it wouldn't work.

Quinn grumbled, "No. There must be a way."

Santana rolled her eyes. She really wanted to apologize to Sam and Rachel because she was being a double-face, but she hadn't seen them since this morning. There was an awakward silence between them until Quinn broke it.

"I know just what to do."

* * *

><p>Sam was done with getting slushied every time. It was his 7th period and that was the third time he got if anybody made a wrong move, he would explode. Azimio and Karofsky were way outta line. He would teach them a lesson the next time he saw them.<p>

Sam was waiting for Rachel to came out from her English class. Why the fuck did she take that class? Super boring, the teacher was super monotone and Sam couldn't help but to sleep every time the English class was being held. Well, blame his dyslexic.

Hallway seemed to be very busy. People were walking around everywhere. He could spot Puck and Lauren were making out at the corner near Sue's office. He spotted Tina was grabbing Mike and went into an empty classroom. Oh, wow, High School. Rebellion. Teenage Love. Sneaking Out. Menage Trois.

Ew, what was he thinking about. He wouldn't do that. EVER. Except if Rachel had a exact same clone, he would have had a menage trois every Saturday.

Wanky.

Sam shook his head. His dirty minds needed to go away. Focus, Sam. Focus. It wasn't his fault anyway. Rachel ALWAYS wore an outfit that was somehow provocative. Or was it just him being dirty?

The bell rang and Sam saw that Rachel was talking to the English teacher, Mrs. Feebleman. Mrs. Feebleman was a very noble old woman. She had her marriage for about 34 years. Could you imagine that?

Sam was fine, until something broke him down.

**SPLASH!**

"Way to go, Biebster. You're going out with that tiny crazy young lady again, eh?"

Sam wiped the red corn syrup away from his face. He really wanted to punch Karofsky hard on the face. That jackass needed to have something on his face.

"That tiny crazy young lady has a name, Karofsky. Her name is Rachel."

Karofsky spit on him, "And I was supposed to care? You should hang around with her more you know. And the next thing you know, you'll be one of those losers who don't even have a place here."

That's it. Karofsky words just turned Sam into a raging beast. He pushed Karofsky to the locker and punched him hard. Karofsky eyes turned to purple.

"No one will spit on me, you gay jackass!"

Karofsky pushed him back, "You want a fight? Then fight!"

Everybody in the hallway was wathing them and they shouted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" No one tried to break them apart. Upon seeing this, Artie ran to find Mr. Schue and Puck tried to separate them.

"Dude! Knock it off!" said Puck. No one helped him and he was outnumbered, since Karofsky's body was bigger than him. Karofsky punched Puck instead and he punched Sam on his stomach. It was like a big fight.

Mike tried to help Puck but he pushed him away. He tried to punched Karofsky back but Azimio was blocking his way.

"Over my dead body, Puckerman."

Two big fights happened in one time

"Stop slushing us, Karofsky! You are such a loser, dumbass!" shouted Sam and Karofsky punched him hard on his left eye.

**BAM!**

It sounded like something heavy had just fallen from the top of a cupboard. Everybody screamed. Tina, who wasn't too absorbed by looking at that fight, tried to find Rachel in her classroom.

"Rachel! You have to see this! Sam need your help!" shouted Tina. She ran outside and motioned her hand so Rachel would follow her. Upon hearing this, Rachel quickly left her books and ran outisde.

And there it was, the big fight between Sam and Karofsky.

Rachel saw this and she quickly made her way through the crowds. She saw Sam's black eye and Karofsky was ready to punched him again.

"Stop it! You guys stop right at this instant!" said Rachel as she stepped between Karofsky and Sam. She cupped her hands on Sam's face, trying to see the bruise.

"Look out, Rach!l!" shouted Sam.

But unfortunately for Rachel, Karofsky's punch mistakenly landed on her left cheek as her head hit those lockers.

"Baby!"

The last thing Rachel heard was Sam's voice, calling her name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am sorry I couldn't help but to add conflict to them! This is a bit out from the main title "Portraits of Her Beauty". I have ideas in mind that I can not wait to show you guys! Sorry if there was no song in this chapter. I don't know what to put and what fits this chapter! Still, reviews are highly appreciated ;)<strong>_

_**Love,**_

_**TM.**_


	10. Will You Stay Awake?

**Portraits of Her Beauty**

**Summary**: Sam has a hidden talent. Photography. He used to take Quinn's pictures, but when she cheated on him, he has no passion. Until, he's struck by a beauty he has never seen before. A beauty behind the mask.

* * *

><p>Samuel Evans buried his face on his hands. He could not believe of what had happened 5 hours ago. He was waiting for his Rachel to come out of English class when suddenly Karofsky beat the hell out of him. And then Rachel came, in the wrong time, at the wrong place. She shouldn't go near him or between them because it could be a fatal action.<p>

But everything had turned upside down.

The bruise on Rachel's face made him burst into tears and the pool of blood, making its way down Rachel's neck. He should've protected her. If only he could reverse the clock….

The nurse at school couldn't help Rachel. The blood was way too many. Mr. Schue called an ambulance and all of the New Directions were here, even Finn and Quinn. They were worried. They couldn't lose Rachel. She was the MVP. Most of all, she was Sam's most important person. She was his life.

The doctor had been in the surgery room for about 2 hours now and everybody in Glee was pacing back and forth, waiting for an answer. Mercedes, being the religious one, prayed to God all the time and Sam could tell she was almost in tears. Tina and Artie joined in, even Kurt, who claimed that he didn't believe in God but apparently, was asking for help from Him.

Mr. Schue and Emma were holding hands, and they kept praying too. Even Finn. Of course Finn. Why wouldn't he? Sam began to think that Finn might have still had feelings for Rachel, but that wasn't important. Sam's priority right now was Rachel. Always.

Sam pulled out his wallet and he found his pictures with Rachel, either they were from her Polaroid or his DSLR camera. He cherished every moment he had spent with her. He cared about her. He loved her. But frankly, he hadn't said a word about it. About expressing his love for Rachel.

"_Stupid."_ he murmured to himself. Rachel was the only one who could make him feel this way. Loved, wanted, lust….Everything. His first encountered with Rachel was when he went into Glee Club. He noticed her. Her beautiful brown eyes, her exquisite brown hair, her beautiful voice….Then why did he fall for Quinn Fabray, when he actually admired Rachel from the first time he laid his eyes on her?

Everything fell into place now. _You gotta meet the wrong ones first before you find the right one_. That seemed legit. And in Sam's case, it did work.

3 and a half hour of waiting seemed like forever. They said it might take a long time. Sam agreed to everything as long as they could help Rachel. Everybody had gone to the hospital's cafeteria so they could grab something to eat. Sam refused to go with them and decided to stay in front of the operation room. How could he possibly eat in a time like this?

"Here, grab some."

Sam was startled by the voice behind him. He turned around and saw Puck handing him a sandwich. Sam gave him a weak smile and refused it, "No, thanks. I am good."

Puck took a seat beside him, "Dude, you gotta eat something or you'll pass out. You don't want her to see you like this, right?"

Sam stopped for a while, and finally took a sandwich. He ate it slowly, while he stared blankly at the marble floor. Puck frowned. He had never seen Sam as depressed as he was right now. It felt like his life had drained out of his body on the last 3 hours. His face was as pale as vampires, his black eye made him look like a hangover.

"I know that you are worried about her, Sam. We are worried about her too. Especially me. Don't get offended. I love him as my sister, not more. But you gotta keep your head up high, dude. We cannot lose our hope."

Sam didn't answer him for the next minute. His body was there, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Sam…?" Puck called his name, but Sam didn't answer. He didn't even eat his sandwich. Just one tiny bite. "Sam!" Puck shouted. Sam was a little bit startled and he looked around, like he was looking for something.

"What?"

"Go wash your face. You look like a hangover, dude."

Sam nodded. He did need a little refreshment after 3 hours of waiting. He asked the nurse where the restroom was and he went straight to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and Puck was definitely right.

He was screwed.

* * *

><p>Hiram &amp; Leroy Berry came half an hour later. They were out of town for a business but when Mr. Schue called them, they quickly booked a ticket and went to Lima soon. They were very concerned about their only daughter and they were willing to pay for everything, even for New Directions supplies of food and beverage while they were waiting for Rachel. Hiram was talking to Mr. Schue about the exact incident while Leroy tried to approach Sam.<p>

"Are you Samuel Evans?" asked Leroy, giving out his hand for a proper handshake.

Sam stood up and grabbed his hand firmly, "Yes Mr. Berry. I am Samuel Evans."

Leroy smiled and told Sam to go back to his seat. "Well, I heard a lot about you, Samuel Evans. Rachel talksabout you every time and apparently, me and Hiram were pretty upset when we found out that Rachel broke up with you a couple of weeks ago."

Well, Leroy was sure a very-well-informed parent indeed. Sam defended himself, "I promise to you, sir. It was all a misunderstanding. My ex-girlfriend tried to get me back by using her friend. I promise to love Rachel whole-heartedly, sir."

Leroy laughed at Sam's reaction. He indeed loved her daughter very much, and he was very happy about it. "Oh well, kiddo. I understand young love. Happy, sappy but all true. I just hope that you won't fail me."

Sam nodded with all of his heart, "I will, sir. I will."

'Oh, don't call me 'sir'. Me and Hiram don't like formality. You can call us by our names. It doesn't matter, since you are our daughter's dearest _friend_."

Sam laughed a little. It was good to know Rachel's parents since they were rarely home and Rachel had to do all of the chores by herself like Cinderella. Thank God she never complained about it. Sam loved her independency. He could count on her whenever he couldn't be there physically.

The surgeon came out from the operation room and he looked as tired as hell. Sam was the first one to run to her and begged her to give him information. Mr. Schue and Puck had to hold him back a little bit because they bet that surgeon was as tired as they were.

Everybody gathered around and circled the surgeon, Dr. Meredith Brown. "Well, as you can see, Rachel lost a very big amount of blood. Don't worry, we had that covered. Rachel is fine right now, she is okay. But, she might be in a deep slumber."

Sam was shocked by this, 'What do you mean by deep slumber? That's my girlfriend in there!"

"Sam, calm down. She said that Rachel is fine." said Mr. Schue, trying to calm Sam down. Sam was too angry and frustrated to be in a steady condition.

"She's fine. You don't have to worry about her. But um, we might have a little problem."

Mercedes chirped in, "And what is that, Doctor?"

Dr. Brown sighed heavily and she didn't make an eye contact to everyone. Sam began to crumble down. _She is safe but there might be a little problem?_

"Can you tell us, Doctor? We are ready to face anything." said Hiram, being the wise Dad. Leroy rested his head on Hiram's shoulder and couldn't help but cry.

Dr. Brown took a deep breath before continuing, "The bruise on her face can be healed in no time. She doesn't need any plastic surgery. She's still as beautiful as she was."

Everybody exhaled pretty loud because some people who happened to passed by, was looking at them shockingly.

"But, due to her head hit the locker very hard, I am afraid she is going to lose her memory."

There was a long pause because everybody was in shock. Terrible shock.

And just by that, Sam fell down to the floor. Unconsciously.

* * *

><p>"Sam. Mate, wake up. You've been unconscious for about half an hour."<p>

Sam rubbed his eyes and when he tried to get up, he felt like in pain. His head was spinning around. Like a migraine or something.

"Whoa, hold on there, big boy. Here, drink this." said Mercedes, handing him a cup full of water.

Sam sipped it slowly because no matter how hard he would try, the pain wouldn't go away. He still remembered what had caused him to pass out. Hearing Rachel was going to lose her memory was a VERY BAD news. What if she couldn't remember him? Could he handle the pain?

"Sam, I know this is hard for you, but I think we have to accept it because when Rachel wakes up, she'll be as confused as we are." said Artie. Sam nodded weakly. His life just came crashing down for just about 8 hours. 8 damn hours. And the result was this? This wasn't fair.

Leroy and Hiram had gone to see Rachel, and Mr. Schue and Emma came in after them. And then Finn, Quinn, Puck, Lauren. And after that Santana and Brittany, followed by Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina and Blaine, who happened to join Glee Club last week. He transferred to McKinley just so he could be near Kurt.

And then it was Sam's turn. Sam wasn't ready for this. He blamed himself for making Rachel like this. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't challenged Karofsky, Rachel wouldn't have to suffer something like this. It felt like he could feel the pain she felt while she was sleeping.

"Buckle up, buddy. You can't crumble down as she can feel your presence." said Puck, patting Sam on the back. Sam nodded and he took a deep breath. He opened the white mahogany door and stepped in.

And there she was, his Rachel, lying down unconsciously on her bed. She was in a peaceful sleep, like she was in comma, but she could feel everybody's presence. Sam shut his eyes and tears were beginning to fall down from his eyes. He walked slowly to Rachel's bed.

"Rach? Rachel, baby, can you hear me? Please wake up. Please." Sam pleaded. He held Rachel's pale hand and kissed the palm of her hand. In just a matter of seconds, Rachel's hand was wet with tears.

"Rachel….Just don't leave me, please. Please, remember me. Please."

Sam was weakened by love. He might look very strong on the outside, but on the inside, he crumbled down. He couldn't see Rachel like this. It was his fault. He kept blaming himself he could punch a wall. Everybody on the outside looked through the window and they were concerned about Sam's condition. It was like watching Sleeping Beauty all over again.

But in this case, when the princess woke up, she couldn't remember a thing.

Sam kissed Rachel's forehead and tear were streaming down his face, down to her face. He kissed her bruised cheek, and finally he kissed her lips. Oh he was going to miss that.

Through his muffled voice, he began to sing.

_**With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes**_

_**I could hardly remember the last time I felt like I do**_

_**You're an angel disguised**_

Sam ran his finger through her hair. She still smells like strawberry after all.

_**And you're lying real still**_

_**But your heart beat is fast just like mine**_

_**And the movie's long over**_

_**That's three that have passed, one more's fine.**_

Sam wished he could take it back. He wished he could go back to this morning where he buried his head on her neck and she was smiling.

_**Will you stay awake for me?**_

_**I don't wanna miss anything**_

_**I don't wanna miss anything**_

_**I will share the air I breathe**_

_**I'll give you my heart on a string**_

_**I just don't wanna miss anything**_

Sam couldn't hold it anymore. Just about a week ago, he got his Rachel back. And now this? Could there even be worse than this?

_**Say my name, I just want to hear you**_

_**Say my name, so I know it's true**_

_**You're changing me, you're changing me**_

_**You showed me how to live**_

_**So just say, so just say**_

Sam cupped Rachel's face and couldn't stop kissing her. She needed to get back to life. He felt like Rachel had brought him along with her in the other world.

"Baby, wake up."

_**That you'll stay awake for me**_

_**I don't wanna miss anything**_

_**I don't wanna miss anything**_

_**I will share the air I breathe**_

_**I'll give you my heart on a string**_

_**I just don't wanna miss anything**_

The song came to an end and Sam was crumbling down. Rachel seemed like she didn't want to wake up. He needed to look at her eyes. He needed to see her smile, even though she wouldn't remember him anymore. He needed to see his love back.

"Rachel, I am sorry for this. I am sorry, this was all my fault. This might be late, but I love you. I love you, Rach. So please, come back." said Sam, holding on Rachel's hand so tight like he was betting his life on it.

Little did Sam know, a tear fell down from Rachel's eyes.

* * *

><p>Song Used:<p>

Awake - Secondhand Serenade


End file.
